an alicorn's story
by lolloverlollil
Summary: a little alicorn by the name of Amera is struggling to learn magic. after being sent to live with Princess Twilight Sparkle she starts to look past her abusive father
1. Chapter 1

_**An Alicorn's Story**_

* * *

In the magical land of Equestria, there lived a little alicorn. Her mane and tail were a brilliantly purple and blue hue. It looked like she was practicing magic. She was trying to lift an apple off the ground, her horn began to glow as it sparked with magic. The apple started to lift off the ground before it fell again. The spark faded as the alicorn's magic fell. "Oh, come on?!" the alicorn cried as she pounded one of her hooves onto the ground.

"Amera. It's dinner time." a voice called as the pony, walked into the room. The pony was a unicorn mare. She was a light pink, with a light blue mane and tail.

The alicorn's name was Amera, she got up and walked past her mother with her head hanging.

"Is something the matter?" The mare asked as she stopped her daughter.

"I can't do magic!" Amera yelled as she stomped her hoof on the ground. "All the other unicorns can lift an apple, everypony but me."

"Don't worry, it'll come to you eventually." the mare said as she led her daughter to the kitchen.

"When's dad coming home?" Amera asked as she sat at the table.

"He'll be home soon," the mare said.

Hoofsteps could be heard in the distance. It sounded like whoever was walking was mad. A light blue pegasus opened the door.

"Dad." Amera said as she hugged her father's leg.

"Get off me!" the stallion shouted as he kicked his daughter in the stomach.

Amera cried out in pain as she hit the wall.

"Amera!" the mare shouted as she galloped towards the filly.

"Sunrise!" the stallion shouted as he raised his hoof and smacked the mare across the face.

"Cloud, please stop," Sunrise said as she put her daughter on her back.

Cloud only stared down at his wife, and with that Sunrise ran towards the palace. She ran into the throne room and looked at the princess. "Princess, I ran away from my husband, please take care of my daughter," Sunrise begged as she used her magic to hand her daughter to the princess.

Princess Celestia looked at the child and nodded. "She will be taken care of. Now may I ask, why did you run from your husband?"

"He was abusive," Sunrise said as she bowed.

"I will see that he is taken care of." Princess Celestia said as she looked down at the filly.

"Thank you so much, Princess," Sunrise said before trotting out.

* * *

Amera woke up in a strange room. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she stood up and looked around.

"Oh thank goodness your awake," Princess Celestia said as she walked into the room.

"Princess Celestia?" Amera asked as she bowed.

"Please no need to be formal," Princess Celestia said as she looked at the filly.

"Princess Celestia, why am I here?" Amera asked as she looked up at the princess.

"Your mother asked me to take care of you, wait are you an alicorn?" Princess Celestia asked as she used her magic to open up the filly's wings. "You are."

"I'm an alicorn that can't do magic." Amera said as she looked away in shame.

"I can teach you. That is if you want me to?" Princess Celestia said as she started walking out of the room.

"Yes please, I'd love that." Amera said behind Princess Celestia as she caught up

"Well, how would you feel if you were sent to my student?" Princess Celestia asked as she looked down at the filly.

"I'd love that." Amera said before continuing, "but I can't lift an apple."

"That's okay, every filly starts like that," Celestia said as she signed a scroll. "You leave in a couple of minutes to go to Ponyville."

"May I ask you a question." Amera said as she watched the princess use magic so easily.

"Please go ahead."

"Who is your student?" Amera asked as she looked down.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"The princess of friendship?"

"Yes, she was once a unicorn."

"Okay, should I get my stuff ready?"

"No, I sent a guard to your home to retrieve your things," Celestia said as she called for a carriage. "The carriage is coming," Celestia said as she showed the filly to the door.

"Thank you, Princess." Amera said as she looked down at Ponyville. "Is that Ponyville?"

"Yes."

* * *

The carriage landed in front of a castle made entirely of crystal. It shined in the light of the sun, and it was beautiful. Amera knocked on the door and waited for somepony to answer.

"Hello?" Twilight asked as she looked around.

"Hello, princess Twilight." Amera said as she looked up at the alicorn.

"Oh, hello there, how did you get here?" Twilight asked as she noticed the carriage. "Did you come from Canterlot?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia sent me here." Amera said.

"Oh so your Amera," Twilight said as she let the filly inside. "So you want to learn magic?"

"Yes," Amera said as she looked down, "I can't even lift an apple."

"I was just like you, wait are you an alicorn?" Twilight asked as she looked at the filly.

"Yes," Amera said as she unfolded her wings, "I was born like this."

"That's incredible," Twilight said as she showed the filly to the library. "Here is where you'll study magic if I'm busy you can come here and practice magic."

"Will I stay here?" Amera asked as she looked up at the purple mare.

"Yes, of course," Twilight said as she saw her best friends run into the library.

"Twilight." Applejack said as she trotted you to her friend.

"Hey Applejack."

"Who's this?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the filly.

"I'm Amera." Amera said as she looked up to the kind pegasus.

"Oh my, she's an alicorn." Rarity said with shock.

"She is," Twilight said as she walked to the filly. "Princess Celestia sent her here to learn magic."

"She's so cute!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Princess Celestia sent me here to live with you." Amera said as she looked at Twilight sparkle.

"Why?"

"My dad was abusive." Amera said as she looked at her wound on her stomach.

"Oh, you poor thing," Fluttershy said as she scooped the little filly into her hooves. "I'll get that wound fixed up."

Amera looked at her wound and covered it up. "No it's fine," she said as she flew out Fluttershy's hooves.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked as she watched the filly.

"Yes." Amera said as she landed.

"Amera Spike will show you to your room," Twilight said as Spike ran into the library.

"Follow me," Spike said as he took the filly to her room.

* * *

Twilight was pacing in her throne room. "Why would Princess Celestia send a filly to me?' Twilight asked herself.

"Maybe she knew that you would take care of her," Fluttershy said as she sat on her throne.

"Yeah, I agree with Fluttershy." Pinkie said as she hopped into her throne.

"Me too," Applejack said as she sat on her throne.

"Oh, maybe we should have a welcome to Ponyville party." Pinkie said as she smiled.

"It's too early for that Pinkie." Rarity said as she sat on her throne.

"Rarity is right." Rainbow Dash said as she landed on her throne.

"Let the poor thing adjust to Ponyville." Applejack said as she put her hoof on the table.

"Okay." Pinkie said as her mane deflated a little bit.

"Don't worry darling, once she gets used to Ponyville then you can throw her that party." Rarity said as she put her hoof on the pink pony's shoulder.

Pinkie perked up hearing this. Her mane going back to it's usually bouncing form. "Okay,"

* * *

Amera started to unpack her things when she realized that she needed magic to put her books on the bookshelf. Then she realized that she had wings, so she flew up and put all her books on the shelf. "There," she said to herself as she landed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The next morning Amera woke up and got out of bed. She walked into the library and flew up to grab a book. "Okay, where is the basic magic?" she asked herself before hearing another voice.

"It's at the bottom," Twilight said as she grabbed the book that Amera was looking for.

"Thanks, Princess," Amera said as she landed in front of the purple unicorn.

"Please no formality," Twilight said as she sat down.

"Okay." Amera said as she sat down next to Twilight.

"Let's start with levitation," Twilight said as she used her magic to bring a couple of apples over. "Try lifting these apples."

"Okay," Amera said as her horn sparked with magic. One of the apples started to hover, but then immediately fell.

"That was a good try," Twilight said as she looked at the filly. "Let's keep trying."

* * *

After hours of practice, Amera was able to lift an apple. "I did it." Amera says as she jumps happily.

"I knew you could it," Twilight said as she folded her wing over the filly.

Amera saw something remarkable, she noticed that she got her cutie mark. It was a shooting star surrounded by magic. "I got my cutie mark," Amera said as she looked at it.

"I never have seen one like it," Twilight said as she looked at it. "I'll have to write to Celestia about it."

"Can I write to my mom?" Amera asked as she looked up at Twilight.

"Absolutely," Twilight said as she grabbed two scrolls and quills. "Here."

Amera grabbed the scroll and quill with her magic and she started writing to her mother.

* * *

_Dear mom,_

_I'm living with Princess Twilight. She's teaching me magic, and I'm doing pretty good. And guess what? I got my cutie mark. __I have to go but I love you, mommy._

_Love, Amera._

* * *

"How do I send it to my mom," Amera asked as she handed the scroll to Twilight.

"I'll send it to Celestia and she can send it to your mother," Twilight said as she sent the scrolls to Celestia.

Amera's stomach started to growl and she looked at it.

"And it looks like somepony's hungry," Twilight said as she started walking towards the door.

"Yeah I guess I forgot about eating while I was moving in here," Amera said as she caught up to Twilight, "so where is the dining room?"

"Follow me," Twilight said as she led Amera to the dining room. "If you want we can have breakfast with my friends?"

"That would be nice, I want to get to know them more." Amera said as she saw how big the dining room was. Hanging on the ceiling was the roots of a tree. There were crystals tied onto strings that were dangling off the tree roots. Amera pulled out her sit and sat down. "Wow that chandelier is pretty," Amera said as she looked up at it.

"Thanks, my friends made it for me," Twilight said as she took a seat next to Amera. "My friends should be here soon."

As if on cue Twilight's friends walked in. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were talking about new pranks to pull. Fluttershy and Rarity were talking about Opaleastena's new bathing treatment. While Applejack was carrying a basket of apples in her mouth.

"Hello, Twilight," Rarity said as she noticed that Twilight was talking to Amera, "hello Amera."

"Hi," Amera said as she waved to Rarity.

Pinkie gasped as she stopped dead in her tracks. "I get to throw a cutesanarea," Pinkie said happily as she looked at Amera's cutie mark, "and it suits you so well."

"Amera I got you a dress to try on," Rarity said as she used her magic to pull the dress out of the bag, "I made it myself."

"Thank you," Amera said as she tried on the dress. It was a perfect fit. The dress was a light purple with glitter covering the whole dress. "I love it."

"You look beautiful in it." Rarity said as she looked at Amera.

"I'm sorry but I never got any of your names," Amera said as she looked down.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. My name is Rarity." Rarity said as she flipped her hair to the other side.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," Pinkie said as she bounced up and down.

"I'm Applejack," Applejack said as she crossed her hooves.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow said as she flew into the air.

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy said as she pushed back some of her mane. "May I see your wound so I can help you?"

"Sure," Amera said as she walked up to the yellow pegasus, "will this hurt?"

"Of course not, I want to help you," Fluttershy says as she grabbed bandages from her bag. Fluttershy started to wrap the bandages on Amera's stomach. "There, done."

"Thanks, Fluttershy." Amera said as she walked back to the table. "I would like to see Ponyville."

Pinkie gasped. "Tour!" she shouted as she jumped onto the table.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

After breakfast Pinkie decided to take Amera to tour Ponyville. "Don't worry, everypony is super nice." Pinkie said as she waved to the ponies passing by.

"Okay, I'll try to make friends." Amera said as she noticed three fillies getting bullied. She ran in between the bully and the fillies. "Stop, we're all equal." Amera said as she looked at the fillies. "We all should be friends."

"But their blank flanks." the pony said as she pointed to the three fillies.

"Weren't you one too?" Amera asked as she looked at the bully.

"Well, you're a Princess so you shouldn't be hanging out with blank flanks." the bully said as she grabbed Amera's wings.

"Well, I'm not a princess." Amera said as she backed up. "I was just born like this."

"Yeah Diamond Tiara leave her alone." a white unicorn filly said as she stood up.

"Yeah, just because she's ah alicorn doesn't mean she's better than us." an earth pony said as she walked up to Amera.

Diamond Tiara ran off as she knew that she was outsmarted.

"Thanks," an orange pegasus said as she walked up to Amera. "Wait are you new?"

"Yeah, my name is Amera." Amera said as she looked to the three fillies.

"I'm Sweetie Belle." the white unicorn said as she smiled.

"I'm Applebloom." a yellow earth pony said.

"And I'm Schootallo." the orange pegasus said as she hugged her friends. "And we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"CMC for short." Sweetie Belle said as she noticed Amera's cutie mark. "But I guess you already have your cutie mark."

"Yeah, but I'd still like to be your friend." Amera said as she smiled shyly.

"I'd like that," Applebloom said as she walked up to Amera. "You are an honorary member of the CMC."

"Aww thanks, but won't it be weird if I'm a member?" Amera asked as she looked at her wings. "I mean I'm an alicorn."

"That doesn't matter." Sweetie Belle said as she hugged Amera.

"Amera." Pinkie shouted as she trotted up to the four fillies. "Come on, don't you want that tour?"

"I'm a little tired, so I'm going to head back to the castle." Amera said as she walked to the castle.

* * *

Amera entered the castle and used her magic to teleport to her room.

"I didn't teach you that yet," Twilight said as she walked up to Amera.

"Well, I thought about my room and I guess my magic did the rest." Amera said as she opened her room door.

"So what happened during your tour?"

"I stood up for three fillies. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Oh, I know them," Twilight said as she smiled.

"They were being bullied by a filly named Diamond Tiara." Amera said as she walked into her room. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, and when you wake up we can practice teleportation," Twilight said as she started to walk towards the library.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Amera was reading one of her favorite books. It was Daring Do and the quest for the horseshoe of the sea, by A.K Yearling. "Daring Do stop in her tracks and looked at Dr. Caballeron. 'Dr. Caballeron give me the horseshoe of the sea.' Daring Do said as she got her laso out." Amera read to herself as she yawned a little bit. "Dr. Caballeron only laughed and said, 'Never. If you want it so much come and take it.' Dr. Caballeron continued to laugh as he threw the horseshoe into the pit."

"Amera, the sun isn't even up. Why are you up so early?" Twilight asked as she opened Amera's door.

"Daring Do was just about to defeat Dr. Caballeron and save the horseshoe of the sea." Amera said as she yawned again.

"You can finish her adventure in the morning," Twilight said as she took the book from Amera.

"Okay," Amera said as she went to bed. Amera dreamt about going on an adventure with Daring Do.

"Come on the horseshoe it this way." Daring Do said as she ran faster.

"Okay," Amera said before she saw her father chasing her. She screamed as she teleported to her home. "Am I home?" she asked herself as she looked around,

"Yes," A new voice said.

"Hello? Is somepony there?" Amera asked as she saw somepony walking into the room. The pony was a tall alicorn, with a flowing mane and tail. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Luna," Luna said as she walked up to Amera. "And you are Amera."

Amera nods and looks at Luna. "Why are you here?"

"It is my job to watch over ponies in their dreams. I came here because you are afraid of something. Is that true?"

"I am." Amera said as she looked down. "I'm afraid of my dad."

"Why?" Luna asked as she lifted Amera's chin.

"Well, he's an alcoholic." Amera said as she looked at Princess Luna.

"I see," Luna said as she started walking down a hallway of stars, "now let's see why he is an alcoholic."

Amera followed Luna as she looked in the doors. In each door was a different memory. "Is this the pane of existence, between dream and reality, the celestial plane?" Amera asked as she looked at Luna.

"Yes, but that is my sister's realm," Luna said as she walked up to a door. "Here. this is the memory that you seek."

Amera walked up to the door and used her magic to open the door. Amera took a deep breath before she looked in the room. She saw her father.

* * *

Cloud kicker was flying in the air to impress of mares. He was doing loops in the air and started writing his name in the sky. His life long dream was to be a wonder bolt. He spent everyday training for the day he would be expected into the wonder bolts.

A letter was in the mail for him and when he opened it his heart shattered. He wasn't expected into the wonder bolts. Apparently he had been seen at the academy even though he wasn't at the wonder bolt academy.

* * *

"He only drinks to forget that he didn't make it into the academy?" Amera asked as she looked at Luna.

"Yes," Luna said as she looked at Amera, "it's time for you to wake up."

Amera nodded and then woke up.

* * *

Amera woke up to the smell of breakfast, she ran to the dining room. "Morning Twilight, morning Spike." Amera said as she sat down.

"Good morning Amera, your up early," Twilight said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Amera. "Eat up you have a big day ahead of you."

"Really?" Amera asked as she stuffed her mouth full of food.

"Yes, I talked to Miss Cheeralie and she is excited to have you in her class," Twilight said as she grabbed Amera a new bookbag. "I told her about how you stood up for Applebloom Sweetie Belle and Schootallo. And she knew that you would make a lot of friends."


End file.
